1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to games that involve elements of luck, strategy and physical skill.
2. Background Art
There are numerous prior art games, including card games, involving both luck and strategy. In addition, there are games such as the well known, long time favorite "checkers", involving strategic movement of pieces upon a playing surface with the jumping of one or more pieces by a player upon occurrence of a prescribed arrangement. However, the jumping in such games does not require any particular physical skill while the determination of whether a player is entitled to make the jump depends primarily on strategy rather than the element of luck. Accordingly, there remains a need for a game that combines the elements of luck, strategy and skill while providing varying and entertaining play.